dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Clan
The Dragon Clan (竜族, Ryūzoku) is a group of Namekians that are the basic members of the race and specialize in mystic abilities such as creating mystical wish-granting spheres known as the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Clan was very large at one point, but the climate shift on Planet Namek around Age 261 wiped all of them out (with the exception of the Nameless namekian, who was sent to Earth, and Guru). By the time Frieza invaded Namek, approximately 92 Dragon Clan members lived within the 6 villages on Namek (86 not counting the six Elders). ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, Namekians fled to Earth after having their home of New Namek attacked by the game's central antagonist Miira. Namekians of the race's remaining Dragon Clan caste are distinctly and solely refered to as Dragon Clan (instead of the inclusive the) and are currently one of the two playable careers for their race, the other one being Warrior. Dragon Clan is more of a supportive caste than any currently present. There are noticable differences between these and those present in the manga; noticably their inability to create Dragon Balls, their use of powerful ki attacks, and healing abilities (a trait unique to Healer-type Namekians). Unlike other core classes in the game, Dragon Clan are the only to wield a weapon (a type of Staff). Techniques such as Energy Cannon, Antenna Beam, Energy Bullets and a stronger variation named Super Energy Bullets are exclusive to their skill tree. Skills that were not present in the original manga and are exclusive to Dragon Ball Online include Staff Slash, Ingnite and Super Ignite. Once reaching the required level of skill, a Dragon Clan can choose one of two secondary careers: Dende Priest or Poko Priest. Dende Priest The Dende Healer sub-class is a succeeding supportive caste to the Dragon Clan core class with powerful healing abilities, similar to Dende himself, and wield Scrolls on their backs in unison with their Staves. Poko Priest The Poko Priest sub-class is a combat-related class that summons monsters to do their bidding, much like King Piccolo with his "Demon Clan". Certain spiritual Poko Priest skills require a Hearthstone to be equipped. Rather than buffs that heal, the Poko Priest skill tree provides numerous combat-related buffs that can be performed on not only their summons, but their party members as well. Known members *Guru – Grand Elder of Namek, only survivor of the climate shift. Created the Namekian Dragon Balls and birthed 109 sons. Died a natural death at over 500 years old. *Katas – Father of the Nameless Namekian, killed during the climate shift. *Nameless Namekian – Son of Katas, creator of the Black Star Dragon Balls. **Kami – Originally the Nameless Namekian, exhumed evil in form of King Piccolo and became Guardian of Earth. Created the Dragon Balls on Earth. **King Piccolo – Originally the Nameless Namekian before its fission. He is a Poko Priest. *Elder Moori – Elder of a village, later became Grand Elder after Guru's death. *Dende – Son of Guru, became the new Guardian of Earth and created a new set of Dragon Balls. *5 other members in Moori's village (2 elders, 2 unnseen members, and Cargo). *Elder Tsuno – Elder of a village, he was killed by Vegeta. He was never specified to have been revived. *16 Dragon Clan members in Tsuno's village. Killed by Vegeta. *4 Village Elders – Each an elder of a Namekian village. Killed by Frieza and his men, and all later revived. *65 other members in the other four villages (before Namek's destruction). *In Dragon Ball Online, Dragon Clan is a playable career. An Unnamed Dragon Clan appears in several promotional trailers for this video game. Possible members *Piccolo Jr. – Son of King Piccolo and his reincarnation. Technically a Dragon Clan member, employs both the skills of a Warrior-type Namekian and mystical abilities and is proficient in combat. His fusion with Nail furthers his warrior abilities, and merging with Kami furthers his Dragon Clan powers. May be considered a hybrid between the two castes. Gallery Namekian&Appule.png ElderAttack.png Moori&Elder2.png See also *Warrior-type Namekian External links *Namekian: Race's Unique Characteristics - Type Category:Factions Category:Nameks